Daken Howlett
Appearance: Daken is a young man of Canadian ethnicy. He has a slightly tan skin because of his exposure to the elements and has a tattoo on his arm that isn't affected by his healing factor.His ear have tiny points on the tips and his canines are slightly longer then a regular humans. He has very dark brown hair that looks to be black and always carries it in a mohawk style. He has blue grey eyes and stands at 5'7, he weighs 167 lbs. Personality: Daken is a dark, troubled and extremely aggressive young man. he'd sooner cut your throat then to hold an actual conversation with you. Daken's anger originates from his traumatised and troubled past and Daken has had trouble adjusting and accepting to his fate. Daken harbours a deep hatred for Wolverine and Sabretooth, because he believes that the mutants Wolverine and Sabretooth killed his parents. He is curious however to meet the mutant named James Howlett, because he recognises James's smell. Daken doesn't realise James and Wolverine are the same person. Daken is extremely good at manipulating people and isn't afraid to use his powers for his own good. There are just a few people on the planet that do not fall for his tricks. Even the Phoenix and Mikhail Rasputin are not immune to his manipulations. Daken inside is an insecure, intelligent and hurt young man, which he hides carefully under his mask of anger and disdain. Reaching Daken is a considerable feat and isn't achieved easily. Biography: Conception: He's a product of an Incest relationship between his father and his uncle. Concieved in a petri dish thanks to Sinister. (Nathaniel Essex) The Embryo was implanted into James days after the birth of James's first son. Unfortunatley Ryder Creed was stillborn. Because Stryker desperately wanted offspring from both Wolverine and Sabretooth, Sinister repeated the procedure while James was still creating Progrestoron. The pregnancy Hormone. James Howlett was his birth father. Meaning he carried Daken to term. He's the 'Biological clone' of Wolverine and Sabretooth combined. Birth: Daken was born in the wilderness near Alberta, Canada. The hometown of both of his parents. James was in labour for two days before Daken finally made his entry into the world. James's labour was brutal and bloody because Daken tried to claw his way out. His mutation had manifested inside James's abdominal cavity. The first two days: The first two days of Daken's life were spent in the wilderness near Alberta as his birth father James tried to figure out a way to keep his son and keep him safe from Victor and Stryker at the same time. He tried his very best to raise a baby in the wilderness and provided the best care he could. After two days it became clear to him that in order to provide his son with everything he needed he would need to enter the town for supplies. Making them vulnerable to attacks. Not willing to risk his sons safety James made the heartbreaking decission to abandon Daken at an Orhanege. Early life: Daken didn't stay at the orphanege for long, he was quickly adopted by Nathaniel Essex, which was Dr.Sinister in disguise. Daken was taken to Genosha and grew up in the east wing of the prison amongst other infants and children his age. Daken had a rough childhood as he was frequently beaten by his handlers Kimura and Dr.Sutter. The two weapon X employees that later trained and conditioned his half Sister X-23. Daken harbours a deep hatred for nearly anyone at genosha or outside of Genosha due to the torturing he had to go through. He doesn't like to talk about his childhood trauma's and will try to kill anyone that mentions them. Teenage years: In his teenage years Daken was further conditioned by Kimura and Sutter until their focus shifted onto the newborn X-23. Daken became an assasin for Stryker at the tender age of 8 and later continued his killing streak as a mutant killer known as the Dark Wolverine. At the age of 15 Daken was considered the perfect killing machine and at that age he had built up an impressive killing streak of over 350 individuals. A wintered and expierenced killer, a teenage Daken was a force to be reckoned with. And he still is. Weapon X, Weapon S and Project Ra: Daken was raised in the walls of Genosha prison and was originally intended to become the next weapon X. However Sinister saw a better use for the young mutant and had him trained as the protector of Genosha prison. When Daken wasn't away on assasinations or mutant killings he was guarding the prison exits and making sure no mutants escaped. Over the years he's escorted the odd escapees back to the prison including the mutant Swift. When Daken turned 21 he was deemed fit to become weapon S and plans were made to inject his skeleton with the indistructable metal Adamantium. But Sinister put a stop to it, injecting the metal would greatly reduce his healing factor and make him less valuable to Sinister. So the procedure was canceled. Sinister doesn't really interact with Daken/Weapon S unless it's to give him direct orders. Daken is not all that interesting in Sinisters eyes. Powers and Abilities: Enhanced Regeneration: Like Wolverine, Daken's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing factor that allows him to rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissue much faster and more extensively than a normal human is capable of. The full limits of his healing factor aren't known, though he is able to fully recover from intense electric shock within a short span of time. Daken's healing factor also grants him an extended lifespan by dramatically slowing his natural aging process. Enhanced Senses: Daken's senses, particularly sight, smell, and hearing are all heightened to some degree of superhuman accuracy. He can see much further and with greater clarity than a normal human, even retaining much of this clarity in near total darkness. Daken's hearing is similarly enhanced, enabling him to detect sounds normal humans' can't and sounds they ordinarily could but at much greater distances. Daken's sense of smell is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. Physical Strenght: Daken's physical stamina and endurance are also heightened to superhuman levels as a by-product of his accelerated healing factor, and he has animalistic speed, reflexes/reactions, agility, balance, and coordination, like his father. As with most of his powers, the full limits of these powers are unknown. Pheromone Inducement: Daken possesses another unique ability, the full nature of which is unknown. Daken has demonstrated the ability to manipulate his pheromones for the purpose of suppressing his own scent to such a degree that even Wolverine's senses are unable to detect him. He can also use his pheromones to manipulate the emotional state and sensory perceptions of other beings. He has been known to use this power to instill intense fear, happiness, depression, sexual arousal,and a false sense of security to other beings. This allows him to seemingly appear where enemies can't see him, enabling him to inflect damage before an opponent realizes it. Such tactics give opponents the belief that he can either teleport or move at superhuman speeds, though he doesn't possess either of those powers. His pheromone powers appear to be physical in nature, not psionic. As a by product of his pheromone control has the ability to sense and/or manipulate the emotions of other people psionically. Bone Claws: Daken also has three retractable bone claws housed within each forearm, though their configuration and appearance is somewhat different from those of Wolverine. Two claws extend between his knuckles, while a third one extends from the underside of his wrist. The texture of the claws in his knuckles appears to be porous and dark in color, unlike the claws Wolverine possesses in their natural bone state. It was recently revealed that his claws have a naturally ferrous or metallic composition, allowing him to penetrate materials such as metal. Weakness: Carbonadium Digestion: Daken's healing factor can be dramatically slowed if Carbonadium is implanted inside of him, such as swallowing something made of Carbonadium or being wounded by a bullet composed of it. It causes his healing factor to be reduced to a slow crawl, at least in comparison to its normal speed, but doesn't fully suppress it. Heat Pills: Temporarily cancels and slows the healing factor. Telepathic Immunity: Daken has also demonstrated a high resistance to telepathy. His mind contains a "trap" awaiting anyone foolishly attempting to delve to deep into his head. This was put into place by Sinister. This trap potentially gives him the ability to control the telepath who has entered his mind. Abilities: Master Martial Artist: Daken has proven himself to be a superb hand to hand combatant. Kimura trained Daken at one time and acknowledges that Daken has superior skill. Daken has proven this skill by besting both Wolverine and Sabretooth. A good deal of his success, however, can also be attributed to his unique ability to use his pheromones to alter the perception and emotional state of others. This gives him a tremendous advantage during combat situations. Also trained as Samurai. Multilingual: Daken has shown the ability to speak English, Japanese, and German. Excellent Strategist: '''Daken is extremely smart and can solve complicated math problems while fighting several enemies with great ease. His intelligence enables him to be one of the finest strategist of the weapon X program. His skills are only second to Wolverine. '''Expert Tracker and Hunter: Due to his enhanced sense of smell, Daken is a dangerous tracker and has memorized many different scents. Daken's Aliasses: Daken Howlett: Daken Howlett is his real name and he uses it in countries he isn't well known. Which basically means the most remote locations on this planet. Daken also uses his real name within the walls of project Ra and tells James Howlett who he is. Daken Creed: Daken uses this Alias in the places he is widely known as Daken Howlett. Not many people know after all, that he is also related to Victor Creed. Whenever he needs to get himself out of a tight spot he'll say: The name is Daken Creed. Daken Akihiro: Daken's alias in asian countries is Daken Akihiro. Which stands for Daken Mongrel. Daken doesn't really care what the name means, but because of it's meaning his targets usually underestemate him. Which suits him just fine. Weapon S/ S-1: He is Weapon S, Also called S-1. The name was given to him almost imediatley after Sinister found him. The S in weapon S stands for Seth. And it's program was meant to create an enforcer and guardian of Genosha Prison. Weapon S is a spin off of the Weapon X program. Seth: One of Daken's aliasses is the name Seth. In ancient Egypt Seth was the protector of the god Ra as well as the keeper to the underworlds gates. Considering he's an enforcer of project Ra, he decided the name suited him well and took it on as one of his aliasses. Dark Wolverine: Ever since he learned about what the Wolverine presumably did to his parents he wanted to blackmail the beloved superhero. So Daken took on the Alias of the dark Wolverine to really make the hero's life a living hell. So far, he has yet to encounter Wolverine however. Trivia: *James Howlett was his birth father. Meaning he carried Daken to term. Not many people know Daken is the product of an experiment Sinister had set up. He's the 'Biological clone' of Wolverine and Sabretooth combined. *He's a product of an Incest relationship between his father and his uncle. Concieved in a petri dish thanks to Sinister. (Nathaniel Essex) *He has a tattoo that somehow bypasses his healing factor. The presence of the tattoo may also suggest Daken has the ability to choose what parts of him heal. *His name is pronounced Da-ken *He's extremely smart, altough his anger seems to cover it up most of the time. *He can be tamed by offering him very black, thick coffee or by giving him twinkies. *He loves to spend time with his uncle/father. because Victor Creed doesn't tell him to tame his animal. *He loves his sister Laura (X-23) and has a love/hate relationship with her. * Daken 3.jpg|Daken being cheeky Daken 2.png|Daken, entering beserker rage Daken.jpg|Daken Howlett full body shot Daken 4.jpg|Daken after joining the Brotherhood of mutants. Schreiber-Sabretooth-01.jpg|Victor Creed (Sabretooth) Daken's Uncle/Father Hugh-jackman-x-men-origins-wolverine-trailer-screenshot-20322.jpg|James Howlett (Wolverine) Daken's birth father. Summerglau 1236809506.jpg|X-23 (Laura Kinney) Daken's half sister. Daken 5.jpg|Daken after the escape of Genosha DNA.jpg|The key to everything is in his DNA Daken's ears.jpg|Like his father Victor, Daken has slightly pointed ears and elongated Canines. Category:Character Category:Project Ra Category:Ferals